1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system, an image recording method, a mobile terminal, a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the mobile terminal, and an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printing system in which image data stored in a mobile terminal is transmitted to an image recording apparatus, and the image recording apparatus prints an image based on the received image data. For example, there is known a printing system including a mobile terminal and an image recording apparatus which can perform data communication therebetween according to two wireless communication standards. In this printing system, when communication according to a first wireless communication standard is established, communication setting information and print setting information are transmitted from the mobile terminal to the image recording apparatus. The image recording apparatus then uses the received communication setting information to establish communication according to a second wireless communication standard is faster, and after receiving image data from the mobile terminal over the communication according to the second wireless communication standard, the image recording apparatus prints an image based on the print setting information received over the communication according to the first wireless communication standard.